


The Hazelnut Scone

by hoars



Series: Coffee, Teas and Sweets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amy Brown Inspired, Angry Sweets, Coffee Fairies, Crack, F/M, Fairies, However You Fill in the Blank There Is a Baby, M/M, Mpreg/Adoption/Born From a Child's Laugh, Naming Ceremony, Saining, fairy dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So this is our daughter: Sansa the Hazelnut Scone. It's okay to be jealous. My fayette is the cutest ever. I mean look at her daddy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hazelnut Scone

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering, Stiles' mom was a Hazelnut Latte fairy. Because of reasons. I don't know either. I never claimed to understand fairy genetics.

“Who’s going to have the best naming ceremony ever? You are, yes you are.” Stiles coos.

The newest fairy was wrapped tightly in spider silk and was cradled belly down in the crook of Stiles' elbow. Her black hair was sticking straight up in baby fluff and the points of her ears made everyone coo, even _Lydia_. Her wings fluttered, drying, and Stiles was just so happy she was finally here and he didn't even care she took after Derek as an Angry Sweet.

Scones were acceptable during tea time. And there was such things as hazelnut coffee. His mom -- she probably got that from him at least.

Her baby eyes were gray and undecided who she would take after. Stiles was hoping she'd have Derek's eyes, but the little girl was a Hazelnut Scone. She was almost for sure cursed with his brown eyes. Genetics were unfair like that.

"We're ready when you are." Derek says, eyebrow raised high and he could shut it.

Stiles was bonding with their fayette. That was important for little fairy babies, to bond. Or else they ended up like Derek.

"And by that Stiles, I mean our families are driving me insane and you need to come out here so we can get the saining started so we can leave." Derek says.

"And that's daddy's way of saying all these fairies are giving him hives. Your daddy doesn't really like other fairies, except for us. Well, me sometimes. But you, you're definitely in your daddy's good books. All the time." Stiles confides in his daughter. "Daddy even molested Far in front of everyone so he wouldn't have to talk to them anymore."

"You’re ridiculous." Derek says, which is not denying it. "Now get your ass out there."

The saining is a simple introduction and naming ceremony that is supposed to be _easy_.

They will dip her in some fairy dust (how else is she supposed to gain the ability fly?), announce her name to the communities – names were a big deal, okay? -- and allow whoever wants to see their daughter's face and wings to come close. For some odd reason no one can quite believe Derek and Stiles have a fayette. But that’s okay. Stiles doesn’t always believe it either.

His dad smacks his forehead pretty hard when Derek refuses to put their fayette in the dust. Stiles, unlike that time visiting the Nursery, agrees with him because there’s like lumps that Stiles is positive are Beastie droppings because the Creature fairies are messed up. Stiles is not dusting his daughter with Beastie droppings. Nope. Once the Keeper sifts through the dust, Derek is quick to sprinkle their little one and glares at the Keeper when she starts crying.

Laura groans and Scott snickers and his dad may say something along the lines of, "He can’t stick to the script just once in his life can he?" When Stiles cheerfully tells everyone, "So this is our daughter: Sansa the Hazelnut Scone. It's okay to be jealous. My fayette is the cutest ever. I mean look at her daddy."

Derek shakes his head fondly at them, saying something only audible to Stiles and the front row. 

"Why is it whenever we're in public those two are always indecent?" Allison asks curiously. "Like first public wing touching, their wedding and now this. It's like a constant public sex show."

**Author's Note:**

> I went with the Danish word for father/dad which is Far and pronounced Fah. For my own mental peace of mind.


End file.
